Blue Magic
Category:Magiccategory:featured Articles __TOC__ Blue Magic Acquiring Blue Magic :Blue magic is acquired by “learning” the special abilities of monsters. #You can only learn the special abilities of monsters when Blue Mage is set as your main job. #You have a chance to acquire blue magic when defeating a monster that has used a learnable special ability. #You are unable to learn Blue Magic if your current Blue Magic Skill is 27 levels below the level of the Blue Magic you wish to learn (the blue magic level of the ability you wish to learn is equal to the blue magic skill cap at the ability's level). This means that after level 50, when the increase in Blue Magic from level to level goes from +3 to +5, the level range at which you can learn spells decreases from around 10 to around 6. Therefore, you cannot learn Magic Fruit (58) at all until your Blue Magic is capped at level 52, you cannot learn Dimensional Death until it is capped at 54, etc. Frightful Roar may not be acquired in Phomiuna Aqueducts either, as the skill level between the cap of 40 and the cap of 50 is 30 levels. There may be a reduction of the learning % at a Blue Magic Skill difference of 21 . #The Magus Jubbah, which can be worn at level 58, gives a +15 bonus to blue magic skill and therefore makes your learning level range an additional 3 levels if your skill is capped, increasing the level distance from 6 to 9. #It is possible to learn blue magic from monsters that never give XP (e.g. BCNM enemies, some quest NMs). #You will not acquire blue magic if you are KO'd when a monster is defeated. #It is not necessary to be the target of a monster's special ability in order to learn blue magic, or even be close enough to get a log message about it using the ability. #It is possible to learn spells in Besieged. In order to do so, a party or alliance member must land the killing blow to the mob that uses the move you wish to learn. #Even if you "Call for Help" you can still learn the spell. Learning Tips * Azure Lore does not improve learning chances. * Below 25% HP, monsters will use their TP immediately upon reaching 100%. Before then, they will use it randomly. * It is possible to learn spells with higher level members in your party. * It is possible to learn Blue Magic from monsters that check "Too Weak". *Wearing the Magus Bazubands, which can be worn at level 56, further increases your chances at learning blue magic. It is not known how large the chances become after equipped. * Bludgeon gives mob 30% TP on full-hit making it a great spell for getting mob down to 25% health and enough TP to use TP attack. * Using no weapon is a safe way to learn higher level spells from too weak mobs. ** Using ninja, thief, warrior or monk sub may over power your attacks if you have leveled hand to hand (this applies to any other jobs that have h2h skill) * Dia gives 10% TP to mob with minimal DoT damage, making it a good spell to spam for feeding mob TP. Setting Blue Magic :Unlike other magic spells, it is not possible to use blue magic as soon as it is acquired. First, the spells you wish to use must be “set.” 1. Point Total/Maximum :*Each blue magic spell is assigned a point value (blue magic points). The level of the blue mage determines the maximum number of points available for setting spells. 2. Maximum Number of Set Spells :*The maximum number of blue magic spells that can be set at one time is also determined by the blue mage's level. This maximum number may decrease when the blue mage is under a level restriction and so the set numbers are assigned a color for easy reference. :*Blue magic spells can be set by selecting the “Set Spells” option after choosing “Blue Magic” under “Magic” in the main menu. Please be aware that any time blue magic spells are set, the blue mage will be unable to cast any spells for 1 minute. The one minute timer does not apply when spells are set within your Mog House or Rent-A-Room. :*By setting certain spells combinations, you will gain certain job traits. Regarding Blue Magic Spells :*The help text for blue magic contains various types of information. #'Blue magic spell name' #'Spell effect' - The TP information included in "physical" blue magic spells is applicable when using the job ability "Chain Affinity." #'Blue magic type' (Physical/Magical) - There are two types of blue magic spells--physical and magical. The accuracy for "physical" blue magic is affected by the accuracy of the equipped main weapon. #'Monster family' - This refers to the monster family from which the blue magic spell was learned. The accuracy and damage of blue magic spells are affected by the relation between different monster families. #'Status bonus' - This bonus is applied to the caster when the applicable blue magic spell is set. #'Usable level' - The minimum level required to cast the spell. #'MP cost' - The amount of MP required to cast the spell. #'Blue magic points' - The number of points required to set the spell. Using Blue Magic :There are certain things to note about Blue Magic Spells that are the same or differ slightly from other types of magic. #You can be interrupted while casting Blue Magic (unlike Bard Songs), though like other magic, chances of interruption decrease as your Blue Magic skill level rises. #Blue Magic Spells that have an elemental component can be used to your advantage if you know a mobs weakness (Just like Elemental Magic) #Unlike all other types of Magic, Blue Magic Spells are stronger against certain ecosystems of mobs, and weaker against others; For example: Sprout Smack is acquired from Saplings (From the Plantoid ecosystem). Since it is a plantoid ability, it will be stronger against Beast type mobs (see Beast Strength Chart) and weaker against Vermin type mobs. #Magical type Blue Magic Spells will do more damage against mobs that are weak to Magic (I.E. Elementals, Jellies, etc), and less damage against those strong against Magic. #Physical type Blue Magic Spells can do more damage against mobs that are weak to a specific type of physical damage (blunt, piercing, slashing), and less damage against Mobs that are strong against physical attacks (Elementals, Jellies, etc.) #Enemy gains 10% TP for every non-zero damage hit. For physical multi-hit spells such as Disseverment, target enemy will gain 50% TP when all 5 hits landed with non-zero damage. Blue Magic Spells Further reading * http://www.neko-sentai.com/images/BlumageNFO.htm - Damage modifier information.